The application cited above discloses an improved machine for stripping baked photoresist from wafers used in the production of integrated circuit chips. The stripping machine individually lifts each wafer from a boat and deposits it in each of a series of vertically disposed turrets. The turrets are intermittently rotated. A first turret immerses the wafer in stripper solvent and another rinses the wafer. At times the system is arranged to immerse the wafer in other solutions as well. After the stripping process is completed, the rinsed and dried wafer is deposited on a boat for transportation to other processing facilities. To facilitate these operations, the turret has a plurality of circular openings adapted to receive a wafer. Since the turret is vertically disposed and the surface of the wafer must be exposed to facilitate stripping, rinsing and drying, the mechanism used to hold the wafer in place should contact a relatively small segment of the wafer yet firmly secure the wafer to the turret. Since the sizes of the wafers used typically varies, it is desirable to have the latching mechanism suited to accommodate such variations.
In the stripping machine disclosed in the application referenced above, a plurality of holders are attached to the rim of a pocket within the turret. The holders are shaped to receive a part of the edge of a wafer when the wafer is inserted into a pocket through an opening in the housing. A cam detent is attached to the rim adjacent the periphery of the turret. A trunnion supports the detent via a pivot. One end of detent is formed with a cam follower. A return spring biases the detent to keep it in operative engagement with the wafer. A retractable actuator is provided adjacent the housing opening. When the actuator is extended, it engages the follower on the pocket located adjacent the housing opening, pivoting the detent against the forces of the return spring and out of its operative position. This allows wafers to be inserted into and/or withdrawn from the pockets using various mechanisms.